


His Master's Voice

by Luthien



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M, Voice Kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-01-14
Updated: 2011-01-14
Packaged: 2017-10-14 18:37:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 596
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/152242
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Luthien/pseuds/Luthien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's known that he's had a thing for Danno, he's known for a while...</p>
            </blockquote>





	His Master's Voice

**Author's Note:**

  * For [ariadnes_string](https://archiveofourown.org/users/ariadnes_string/gifts).



> Written for ariadne's string for the Five Acts Meme. The prompt was "voice kink".

Steve's known that he's had a thing for Danno, he's known for a while. He's not going to try to deny the truth to himself. He doesn't have the time for self-deception. He literally doesn't have time for it, with hostage situations and bomb threats and smuggling rings filling up his time - and that's just today.

Okay, so he's prepared to admit that today is an out-of-the-ordinary busy day, even by Five-0's standards. That still doesn't change anything. Steve is prepared to admit - to himself - that he's got a thing for Danno, but that doesn't mean he has to act on it. He's got it under control. It doesn't need to interfere with their healthy… well, with their working relationship.

As the weeks of their partnership turn into months, Steve silently congratulates himself on looking - not even very often and only ever surreptitiously - but never, ever touching. Never, ever doing anything that will give him away.

And then one Saturday morning, when he's just come in from his first surf of the day, his phone rings. He checks the display. It's Chin. He answers, swiftly asks what's up, and waits for Chin to reply.

Except it's not Chin. It's Danny.

Steve isn't prepared for the impact of hearing Danny's voice like that, coming at him out of the blue and unawares. The thrill of it is a physical pleasure, surging through him like a wave that's never going to break. He stands there stunned - well, not quite stunned, because this feeling is a lot more pleasant than being actually stunned, as he knows only too well. He stares out at the water for a long moment, feeling all at sea in a way he never does when he's actually at sea. He's a step away from falling in right now, and it's all he can do to try to keep his footing as the world tilts precariously on its axis. He doesn't even realise he hasn't answered until Danny starts yelling at him down the phone, wanting to know if Steve's got something better to do than listen to Danny - and, if so, could he please inform Danny in advance next time so he can go off and get coffee and put his feet up for a while instead of wasting his time standing around having a one-sided phone conversation.

"Never," Steve says, grinning as Danny immediately demands to know which part of Danny's question Steve's answer applies to.

"What's up, Danno?" Steve asks instead of answering.

Danno tells him. A kidnapping. One that hasn't happened yet. They've got a window of just under three hours to prevent it.

The world lurches back into balance. Steve tells Danno he'll be there five minutes ago, ends the call, and hauls on his clothes. His mind races through the available options as he backs out of the driveway and speeds downtown. He doesn't have time to think about anything else. He doesn't even have time to admit that he's never been so relieved to give up a Saturday in the water, and all the quiet contemplation that goes with it.

They thwart - Danno's word - the kidnapping with a whole forty-five seconds to spare. It's probably some sort of record. Afterward, the four of them go out for a quiet beer or three. It is Saturday, after all. It's only when Steve finally gets home again that he realises that he somehow never got around to asking why Danny called him on Chin's phone in the first place. It doesn't really matter, anyway. It's not like it's anything important.


End file.
